


Kinktober 2019 - Sigma

by MrMundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Biting, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sex Toys, Sex as Therapy, Shower Sex, Soulmate AU, Stripper AU, Talon Harold Winston, Tattoos, Threesome, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character, Violet Wand, Webcam Sex, mermaid au, oracle sigma, sex in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: I'm focusing Kinktober prompts on Sigma, because I like him. A few different Sigma ships will be present here, each chapter titled with the prompt and the ship. Have fun!Each fic is aimed to be 500ish words, but may go over as I have fun writing them.





	1. Lingerie - Siebren / Harold Winston

**Author's Note:**

> 1 : Lingerie
> 
> I like to think that this is in some universe where Harold and Siebren are happily living together on Earth and have all the time in the world to be sappy, cute boyfriends.

Siebren had never really been the type to ‘get’ lingerie. It seemed silly, to him, to have a separate outfit specifically to take off so quickly. His curiosity in it was only piqued when he saw Harold pause at an advertisement on his phone. He’d scrolled past it before Siebren could bring it up, but later on his own, he’d looked into it. 

And, well… Maybe it could serve a purpose. A good purpose. He glanced through the women’s section - the typical things, he supposed, and surmised that wearing that wouldn’t be very comfortable. The men’s section was decently sized but still, smaller, sadly. Many of the choices were similar: boxers with comical designs, holiday patterns, and tiny pieces of fabric that Siebren knew just by a glance would never cover anything of worth on him. 

Then he saw something that… 

Well, maybe it’d work. 

As he ordered it, he could only hope that Harold would appreciate it.

It arrived a week later in a little brown box, nothing denoting the company’s name or what was inside. He took the package from the mail and hurried along with it, avoiding Harold’s questions of what was inside. Siebren only laughed and told him he’d find out, ducking into their bedroom to try it on. They had a mirror in there that he could properly see just how everything looked together. 

A few minutes was all it took for him to adjust the underwear to cover him, something barely see-through with enough give to hold him comfortably, if a little snug, but wasn’t that the point? And then the top, mesh fabric in a sleeveless turtleneck with nothing else adorning it. It was tight to his body, almost a little stretched in the chest but he was sure it’d be fine, really. 

Siebren looked himself over, set his chin and exhaled a breath. He’d be fine. He’d just put on his clothes over this and surprise Harold tonight, and --

The door opened and Harold peeked in, a brow raised as he went to ask what Siebren was doing. His eyes widened as he saw Siebren standing in front of the mirror, his jaw dropping open.

“Is that … What came in the mail?” He asked, and Siebren delighted in the way Harold’s cheeks lit up red. He nodded in reply, watching as Harold crept slowly to him, as though nervous that he might run off.

"You look… really, really good." Harold said, sliding his hands up Siebren's sides once he’d gotten close enough, feeling the mesh under his fingers.

“I hoped you’d think that,” Siebren said, looking down at him. Harold leaned up, and Siebren happily met him with a kiss, lingering for several moments.

"You're pretty much undressed," Harold whispered, letting himself look over Siebren again and again, taking in the image so he'd never forget it. His hands wandered, sliding up to Siebren’s chest, fingers spreading. He could play with his nipple through the mesh, he realised.

“Almost, but not quite.” Siebren said, his eyes speaking a mischief that Harold quickly picked up on. “Now… I was going to save this for later tonight, but since you’ve already caught me…”

He pushed against Harold’s chest, backing him toward their bed. Once Harold was sprawled upon it, he straddled his hips and stared down at him, smiling.

“Why don’t we take advantage of this?”


	2. Shower Sex - Siebren / Harold Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Sex - Siebren / Harold
> 
> Let's be honest, shower sex is tough. Might as well make it easier on these guys and let them have fun with it.
> 
> Also, Harold, you're ridiculous.

On the lunar colony, showers were limited. It was to be expected, having a limited supply of water and needing to recycle said water constantly. Fifteen minutes, no more. The nice thing was that the water was always heated in the showers, meaning less time waiting for the right temperature.

But fifteen minutes just wasn’t enough time, sometimes.

Siebren had started showering with Harold every now and then, despite the limited water. He just wanted some extra time alone with him - already sparse, so he’d take what he could get. The problem with only having fifteen minutes was that Harold turned out to be a very touch-friendly shower partner.

( Touch-friendly partner in general, but still. )

Fifteen minutes was not enough time when it came to showering with someone like Harold. Definitely not enough time for them to have any fun together. Or least, that was what Siebren thought. There was, of course, the fact that Harold was a creative man. Siebren watched as Harold undressed, dropping his underwear beside the rest of his clothes, his cock half-hard and interested already. Raising a brow in Harold’s direction, Siebren was about to question just what had him so worked up already when he noticed …

“ _ Schatje _ , turn around.” He said.

Harold, with a smile Siebren could only describe as gleefully smug, turned around to start the water and stepped into the shower’s spray. Siebren joined him, reaching down to pull very slowly at the plug in his ass. A filthy sound left Harold’s mouth as he leaned onto the wall of the shower, arching as Siebren’s fingers teased at his hole. His cock twitched as Harold whimpered, needy.

“And let me guess, you brought lube in here with you, as well?” Siebren said, and laughed as Harold unabashedly opened his hand to reveal a small tube. He took it, spreading it onto his cock, and pushed inside of Harold without hesitation. The water ran down their bodies in hot trickles, and the close walls of the shower amplified the smack of their hips as Siebren started moving, gripping Harold’s hips tightly.

“This was such a good idea,” Harold panted, his feet firm on the shower floor. Siebren grunted, kissing the back of his neck several times, tasting the shower water and his skin. He reached around, gripping Harold’s cock and pumping several times, delighting in the way it made his voice reach a higher pitch.

The pace that Siebren fucked him meant they were close in no time at all, desperately pressing against each other to get more stimulation. Siebren felt Harold tighten around him and looked down at where he slid in and out of him, the way his skin turned red from the repeated slam of their hips together and the easy slide of his cock.

Harold came before him, crying out, desperate, his voice breaking slightly. Siebren followed quickly, fingernails digging tiny marks into Harold’s skin as he bit down onto his shoulder, growling in the back of his throat loud enough to make it sore, spilling inside of him until he was left twitching and empty. He pulled out slowly, watching his mess drip between Harold’s legs, licking his lips before clearing his throat.

Breathing heavy, Harold pushed off from the shower wall and glanced at the watch on his wrist, grinning.

“And we still have a few minutes to clean up.”

Siebren smacked his ass, faking annoyance, and laughed.


	3. Ritual - Siebren / Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritual : Siebren / Reinhardt
> 
> Oracle Sigma is one of my favorite skins, so you know I had to take advantage of the aesthetic. This is Oracle Sigma and Prince Reinhardt from an au I'd eventually like to develop more - but for now, let's just have some fun smut.

He couldn’t see anything, but that didn’t matter. It never did, not since he’d looked into the stars and Seen everything at once for a blinding moment. The lack of sight might have even made the situation better, really - it let him focus on the feeling, the slide of hands on his skin and the slow pressure of being penetrated.

A grunt from behind him broke him from his concentration. He swatted at the body he was leaning on, earning a short yelp from his companion - a large, well-muscled knight from a neighboring kingdom, a prince, whatever he wanted to be called.

“I need to focus, Reinhardt, you know this.” Siebren scolded, shifting his weight as more of Reinhardt’s cock slid inside him. 

“The full moon comes around every month,  _ schat _ . Does this have to be perfect every time?” 

“Of course it does.” Siebren said, leaning back onto Reinhardt’s chest, smiling as he felt the larger man shake his hair from his face. He’d taken it from its usual bun, resulting in long, white hair flowing down over his back, much to Reinhardt’s frustration.

Reinhardt didn’t reply - he went quiet, letting Siebren take the lead in his ritual, watching the way that the moonlight shone against his skin, oiled and smelling of herbs. He didn’t fully understand the meaning of the entire ordeal but it was important to Siebren, so that was enough for him, he supposed. Hands planted on the grass underneath him, Siebren’s back to him, flexing as he rocked onto his cock.

Siebren’s blindfold lay on the ground in front of them, the eye pattern on it glowing stark white against the green fabric. It seemed to glow in the moonlight, just as Siebren’s skin did. Reinhardt watched as a trickle of sweat beaded on Siebren’s neck, dropping slowly down his back.

Siebren tightened around him and let out a gasp. The earrings he wore clattered as he leaned his head back, mouth open as he gulped down air. His hips rocked faster and Reinhardt had to fight the urge to simply reach around his front and grab his cock - he knew the rules, by now. He knew better. 

Hands rested on Reinhardt’s legs as Siebren moved faster, gasping repeatedly, taking his pleasure at his own pace without a thought for Reinhardt’s needs. 

By now, Siebren’s skin was, quite literally, glowing faintly in the moonlight. As he inched closer to his peak, he glowed brighter, trees rustling around them in the forest clearing, leaves and sticks and stones flipping up into the night sky. Gravity moved strange around Siebren, especially during times like these.

Finally, Siebren pushed down one final time and let out a long, desperate sound as he came. His entire body twitched, fingers digging into Reinhardt’s skin, the force of his orgasm spattering his chest and abdomen. Now Reinhardt knew he could surge forward, reaching around Siebren’s front to slide his hands over the mess, cum dripping from his fingers. Always so much more than usual during the full moon ritual.

Still twitching, Siebren leaned his weight back onto Reinhardt’s front as things slowly fell to their places around them. His head rest on his shoulder, and when Siebren opened his eyes, moonlight glowing around his irises, Reinhardt met his gaze and quite possibly fell even more in love with him.


	4. Toys - Siebren / Harold Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys - Siebren / Harold
> 
> What better time to use toys than when in a long-distance relationship? 
> 
> This could either be when Harold is on the moon and Siebren is on Earth, or simply when they're younger men who are separated by on-Earth distances.

Harold answered the call on his computer with a grin and reddened cheeks, the screen opening up to Siebren sitting in his bedroom, obviously just showered if the towel around his neck was any indication.

“Hey, honey.” Harold said, leaning onto one elbow to look Siebren over. The other man laughed, bright and happy.

“_Hallo, mijn liefste_.” He answered, leaning back against his chair. He was already excited for what he knew was happening, palming the front of his shorts with a happy sigh.

“Already? Wow, Sieb.” Harold said. “What are you planning today?”

Siebren smiled, reaching over off-screen. Harold leaned as though he’d be able to see what was going on, and breathed out a sigh as he saw the toy in Siebren’s hands once it was brought on screen.

“This,” Siebren said, showing a controller to Harold with a few buttons and a slider on it. “Goes to this.”

And he revealed a very thick, very blue dildo, flared at the base. Harold whistled quietly, eyes wide.

“Can you take that entire thing?” He asked, and was met with a flash of a grin and flushed cheeks from Siebren.

“Just watch.” 

Harold sat back, doing as he was told to, eyes fixated on Siebren as he adjusted the camera and settled onto his bed, kicking off his shorts so he was fully nude. He set the controller aside and spread lube onto the dildo, making a show of the strange, ridged patterns on it. Slowly, he pushed it inside of himself and Harold held his breath until it was almost all the way inside. He exhaled as Siebren paused, chest rising and falling slowly as he adjusted. 

“Were you fingering yourself earlier to get ready for this?” Harold asked, and grinned as Siebren made an affirming noise. Undoing the front of his pants, Harold continued. “Can you get the rest of it inside you?”

He watched as Siebren grabbed the controlled from beside himself, his lube-slick fingers almost dropping it as he clicked a button and the dildo sprang to life, vibrating at a low speed. Siebren moaned, his legs twitching. Slowly, he pushed another bit of the dildo inside of him, his voice reaching a higher tone as he did so. Harold loved the way he could see the length of it disappear inside.

“Does that feel good, Sieb?”

Siebren said something that sounded like a yes, but might have been a needy whimper. Harold began stroking himself as Siebren pulled the dildo out slightly and pushed it back in, legs shaking with the vibration. 

“Keep going,” Harold told him. “Turn it up. I want to see you fall apart.”

Siebren’s hand twitched as he slid the dial on the side upward, and the dildo buzzed loudly enough that the camera’s microphone caught it over his voice. Harold watched, impressed, as the last bit of the dildo slipped inside and Siebren arched off the bed, his cock leaking onto his abdomen. 

“Probably not going to last long,” Harold said, and he wasn’t sure if it was about himself or a question for Siebren. It didn’t matter. Siebren was desperately fucking himself with the dildo, muttering things about how he wished it was Harold instead, how he wanted Harold to be the one controlling the toy, he wanted Harold to use it, until finally, he let out a hoarse cry and came.

Harold sucked in a breath as he watched Siebren twitch and writhe, fucking himself through his orgasm and letting the vibration carry him until he convulsed a second time. By then, Siebren was gasping for air, desperately clawing at the buttons on the controller to turn the dildo off, his face red and eyes wet. Seeing him in such a state pushed Harold over his edge, cumming over himself with a short yelp.

“Fuck,” Harold breathed, watching as Siebren slowly pulled the dildo out, his legs and abdomen twitching. They both paused to breathe, and Siebren sat up to properly stare into the camera, flashing Harold a smile that looked beyond wrecked, his hair messed up and cheeks flushed entirely red.

“Bring that next time you see me,” Harold said, and Siebren promised him that he would.


	5. Mirror - Siebren / Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror - Siebren / Reinhardt
> 
> Featuring trans Siebren!
> 
> Siebren thinks Reinhardt's mirror is because he likes watching himself. He's not wrong, but he's almost not entirely right.

When Siebren got together with Reinhardt, he was well aware that the man was very full of himself. He was handsome, of course - his blonde hair was beautiful, his eyes were always full of mischief, and he was well-muscled and  _ strong _ . He knew how handsome he was, and constantly made an effort to glance in any mirror or window he passed by.

Given these facts, it should not have come as a surprise to Siebren that Reinhardt had a very large mirror in his bedroom. Held up by the back of his dresser, the mirror reflected the majority of his bedroom. By now, they’d been together for three months, their relationship sprung from what was supposed to be one night in Siebren’s home in The Hague; usually, Reinhardt stayed with Siebren since he was always travelling around and it was easy for him to detour to his place.

But they’d decided the weekend prior that Siebren should come along and stay somewhere else for a change. He was enjoying being out of his home for longer than usual, Reinhardt having dragged him around to a few places around his area before taking him home and promptly backing him into the bedroom. Siebren’s suitcase was left forgotten in the hall as he gave in and wrapped his arms around Reinhardt’s shoulders, kissing him thoroughly until he was forced to part with him as he was dragged into bed.

It was then, pressed up against the bulk of Reinhardt’s chest and feeling his hands sliding up under his shirt that he noticed their reflections. He hesitated in his undressing as he watched Reinhardt’s back flexing in the mirror, the way his muscles moved under the tight white fabric of his t-shirt. Reinhardt noticed, looking down at Siebren’s face before grinning.

“Ah.” He laughed, getting up. Siebren was left cold and nearly pouting until he saw Reinhardt pulling off his shirt and pants, dropping his clothes in the hamper beside his bed. Blue eyes seemed smug as Reinhardt stretched his arms above his head, bringing a flush to Siebren’s cheeks and haste to his undressing. He moved out of the way as Reinhardt crawled over the bed, snagging what he wanted from his bedside table and sitting at the edge of the bed. He patted his leg, urging Siebren onto his lap.

Siebren, at first, straddled him and leaned in to kiss him, stopped by a finger on his lips.

“Turn around.”

Questioningly, Siebren turned, only to realize that Reinhardt was going to have him facing the mirror, watching the both of them.

“Really?” He said, his eyes widening as he felt Reinhardt’s hands on his ass, spreading him. His voice left him as fingers toyed with him, rubbing over his sensitive areas in the best ways, fingers already slick with lube, teasing at his ass. Reinhardt held no hesitation as he opened him up, and before Siebren could wonder how long they’d been at it, Reinhardt was guiding him onto his cock, stretching him beyond what his fingers could do and making him feel full in the best way.

Teeth bit into his shoulder, followed quickly by a tongue licking over the marks. Reinhardt then rested his chin on Siebren’s shoulder as he gripped his hips, rocking him back and forth on his cock, watching everything through the reflection on the mirror.

“Look at you,” Reinhardt whispered, nudging his nose against Siebren’s neck, just below his ear. “Go on, open your eyes, Siebren… Look, see how good you look, spread open for me?”

Slowly, Siebren raised his head from Reinhardt’s shoulder and looked at his reflection. It was strange, seeing things like this - he was flushed down to his chest, his skin more than just dusted a shade of pink. His legs were spread wide and the way Reinhardt’s cock slid in and out of his ass was  _ obscene _ . Focused as he was on watching that, he didn’t see the delight in Reinhardt’s face as his opposite hand strayed to his chest, fingers rubbing a circle around his nipple, forcing a sound from his throat.

“I honestly thought you’d want to look at yourself in the mirror, Reinhardt,” Siebren said, lips turned up into a grin. Shortly after, Reinhardt’s fingers began working his clit, making him shudder and push against him.

“I could,” Reinhardt said, kissing the side of his neck, “But I think I like seeing you a bit more.”

“How sweet.” Siebren laughed, reaching behind his head to grab at Reinhardt’s hair, shoving him against his shoulder. The hand left his clit only to return moments later, fingers grasping a small bullet that buzzed quite loudly when turned on, but Siebren didn’t care about the sound. Not when it was pressed up against him and drawing him closer and closer to the edge. His breath came in gasps, arms squeezing, his abdomen tightening until everything fell apart in one sudden moment. Siebren almost choked on the feeling of his orgasm, his voice breaking as he ground his hips against Reinhardt’s and rode it out until he was left twitching and shaking.

Slowly, he pulled himself free from Reinhardt’s cock and rested on his leg, taking in large breaths of air. He felt slick between his legs, dripping onto Reinhardt’s skin, but the larger man didn’t seem to care. He leaned down to where Siebren was slouched, kissed his forehead, and sighed. Once Siebren had regained use of his voice, he cleared his throat and licked his lips, looking down at Reinhardt’s still-hard cock.

“Do you… Need help with that?” He asked, and Reinhardt laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first trans smut I've ever written. As a trans man myself, I'm a little picky when it comes to trans characters in sexual situations for my own comfort, so finding a way to write something with characters I enjoy is probably the best thing I could have done to explore this. Maybe there'll be more in the future, who knows.


	6. Domination - Siebren / Harold Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon Harold au, where Harold is one of the scientists working on Siebren. Little ... Dubcon? I'm not sure. It's consensual, but for the wrong reasons, I guess. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> Siebren just really wants Harold to love him again.

Somewhere inside of him, Harold still loved him. Siebren was sure of it. 

He just had to make him see that. 

But that was hard, given the fact that Harold seemed intent on working with people that only wanted to hurt him. That Harold wanted to use him and his power just as everyone else had --

And use him in ways nobody else  _ could _ . 

Siebren looked up at Harold from between his legs, hands bound behind his back in clasps that prevented him from using his power. Harold, for his part, looked all too bored to be there, a cheek resting on his knuckles, elbow on the armrest of his chair. He was looking through some work on a datapad in his opposite hand, the red eyepiece on his right side blinking with some notification or another.

Heaving a sigh, Siebren leaned in and pressed his nose against the inner area of Harold’s thigh. The hand that had been propping his face up slowly found its way to Siebren’s face, fingers tracing the area of his cheekbone that was scarred by previous work. Siebren closed his eyes and let himself think it was because Harold still cared about him, that the fingers on his face were gentle because of affection.

“Now,” Harold said, his voice low, lower than he’d held it years ago when they both worked on Horizon, “Be a good boy, Sigma.”

The name stung. Sigma - not Siebren, not his friend, not his lover - his test subject, his captive, his toy.

Siebren swallowed, nudging his nose closer to Harold’s crotch. He pressed his lips against the front of his pants; thick, black material that was more useful for a battlefield than casual wear. It scraped against his lips and left them tingling. Harold’s hand left his face to work the fastening of his belt, then his pants, pulling his half-hard cock free. Exhaling through his nose, Siebren turned his eyes upward to watch Harold’s face as he kissed along the length of it, trying to scoot forward on his knees.

“Good boy.” Harold said, a sigh in his voice. The datapad was turned off and his gaze turned down to watch Siebren, lips turned up into a grin.

Siebren licked his lips before leaning up to take Harold’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down halfway in one go. He was used to this, used to the way that Harold wanted him to act and please him with nothing in return. 

“Maybe if you’re better than last time, I’ll give you something back.” Harold laughed, but it wasn’t a nice laugh. It was a teasing laugh, almost cruel. Siebren shut his eyes and moaned around his cock, sucking him down deeper. He wanted anything from Harold at this point - a touch, a smile, a hand on more than just his face or in his mouth.

He bobbed his head, quicker, quicker, determined to get Harold off. His own cock stirred, interested, just as every other time he’d done this. Pressing down as far as he could, Siebren swallowed around Harold’s cock, feeling it twitch with the extra stimulation. Harold grunted above him, and a hand grasped the back of the metal plating on his head.

“Good boy.” Harold said through gritted teeth, “Do that again, Sigma, do that again.” 

So he complied, breathing through his nose when he had the chance. Harold made desperate noises above him, edging closer to his end with every bob of his head, with every swallow. Finally, finally, Harold groaned loudly in the back of his throat and came, spilling down Siebren’s throat and forcing him to swallow again.

Minutes passed. Harold caught his breath, opened his eyes and stared down at Siebren, still on his knees.

“Up.” He said, and Siebren complied. 

Harold’s hands found the front of his suit, unclasping buckles and pulling his cock free. Precum dribbled down its length, and Siebren whimpered as Harold began stroking him. There was no grace to his actions, simply moving to take care of him, it seemed. He barely looked interested, if anything, and it broke Siebren’s heart.

When he came, it was with a desperate sound and shaking legs. Cum dripped down off of Harold’s hands, and he stared up at Siebren with a frown. He made a show of the mess on his hands before very calmly speaking.

“Clean this up.”

Siebren did.


	7. Biting / Scratching - Siebren / Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing these prompts in the order given? Nah. Doing them in whatever order I want. 
> 
> Mermaid Siebren because it's been all over twitter!
> 
> Mermaid biology more like let me make up whatever I want and roll with it.

Reinhardt had never had sex with anyone that wasn’t human before. At least, not that he could recall - all his previous partners had  _ seemed  _ entirely human, that was for sure. Definitely not like the man currently coaxing him further into the water with a single, clawed finger. 

A mermaid ( merman? ) was not on the top of the list of beings that Reinhardt would have ever expected himself to encounter. He would have expected a werewolf or something before this - so rarely did he actually head to the sea, but to be gifted with such a sight! 

Perhaps it was meant to be, he thought, and let the man pull him in deeper. The water was just under his chest, now, and the man’s silver tail was constantly flicking between his legs, over his feet, brushing his skin with the smooth scales and letting the end of his tail tickle him gently. 

A clawed hand slid under his waistband. Popped the buttons open and pulled him closer so their chests were touching. He leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss, surprised to feel a tongue eagerly respond, longer than any human’s, dipping into his mouth and teasing. Hands grasped at his soaked shirt, tugging it upward so claws could run over his sides - not quite so harshly as to make him bleed, but enough that his skin turned pink and swelled. Once satisfied with that, the man tugged Reinhardt’s pants and freed his cock, ducking his head under the water to get a good look at it. 

When he lifted himself from the water again, he stared up at Reinhardt with a curious expression before stating simply,

“It’s strange, but it will work.”

Reinhardt wasn’t sure if he should feel offended by that. He shrugged his shoulders and washed the concern away by settling his hands on the man’s sides, thumbs circling and searching for something that would give away his more intimate areas. A slit caught on his fingertip and he glanced at the man’s face, watching close for reaction as he ran his finger along it. It spread open slowly, coaxed by his actions, and the man’s face flushed considerably.

“This is good?” Reinhardt asked, met with a vigorous nod. 

“Very good. Keep going, you might like what you find.” The man said, and Reinhardt complied. His fingers worked at the slit and slowly but surely he felt the gentle press of his cock, the slit opening wider to accommodate the width of it as it was exposed. 

“Hm,” Reinhardt hummed, dipping his fingers lower, pleased to find a place where he could slide his fingers inside. Warmer and slicker, a fluid made to assist intrusions. The man squirmed, his hands leaving Reinhardt to grip a solid rock behind him. The thin end of his tail wrapped around Reinhardt’s leg, his scales scraping his skin as they moved against the grain of themselves.

Pulling his hand from him, Reinhardt looked the man over and took his own cock into his hand, lining up with the soft inside of the slit before him. He pushed inside, expecting resistance or something much tighter, but the man was so incredibly slick inside, making the movement easy. Once fully inside of him, Reinhardt made sure to make eye contact with the man as he began to move. The water made it more difficult than if they had been doing this on land, but Reinhardt assumed it was better for his partner in this manner. 

If his expressions and sounds were anything to go by, he was right. The man made a beautiful noise, his claws scraping the stone behind him. His other hand lifted, barely escaping the water as he pulled Reinhardt down lower, claws scratching against his back over and over until he found a place to grip just above his shoulderblade, digging in. Reinhardt grunted in response to the pain, but only continued on. Water splashed his face as he moved, pulled in again and again by the slick warmth of the man’s hole. And how warm he was - Reinhardt had half expected something cooler than himself, but this was such a pleasant surprise.

He grabbed at the man’s scaly hips, adjusting his footing in the sand underneath him to better his angle. Something must have been better about the sudden change, because the man cried out and pulled himself up closer to Reinhardt, grabbing onto his shoulder with his teeth. Reinhardt yelped - the man had sharp, solid teeth! - and slammed into him harder. Every thrust caused the man to do it again, digging his teeth and his claws into Reinhardt’s skin. He tightened around Reinhardt’s cock, warm flexing of his inner muscles drawing Reinhardt closer to his peak. Determined not to finish alone, Reinhardt grasped the man’s cock and began to pump it, marvelling at how the slick leaking from it clung to his skin, even in the water.

The man’s tongue laved against Reinhardt’s shoulder, up to his neck in quick laps before he leaned back and let Reinhardt get a good look at his expression. He looked dazed, wrought with pleasure, and flushed wherever he had skin instead of scales. Only a few more moments passed before Reinhardt came, finishing inside of him with a deep growl. The man nearly shrieked, tail tightening around Reinhardt’s leg as he twitched and came as well, his muscles tightening around Reinhardt to properly milk him of everything.

When he pulled out, Reinhardt looked down to see fluid seeping from the man’s slit, but his cum was kept inside if the small amount clinging to his cock was any indication. The man collected himself slowly, coming to with a deeply pleased smile, fingers tracing over the marks he’d left over Reinhardt’s skin.

“I think I’m glad I chose you to be my first human.” He said, tracing over a particular scratch. Reinhardt flinched, making a short noise.

“This was fun.” Reinhardt said, slowly pulling the man’s hand away from his newly-acquired wounds. “But… Can I get your name? Perhaps … See you again?”

The man smiled, sharp teeth and sharper blue eyes.

“Siebren.” He said, reaching up over Reinhardt’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. His tail floated lazily in the water. “I’ll meet you by this shore every quarter moon, if you’d like.”

Reinhardt contemplated that. Getting to the sea was quite a travel. 

“Perhaps I will simply stick around here.” He said, and Siebren made a pleased trill.


	8. Striptease / Lapdance - Siebren / Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kind of combined this with a soulmate AU after tossing ideas around at my fiancee. So, yeah, soulmate au, Siebren meets his soulmate at a strip club.

Siebren didn’t need to ‘loosen up’, as his friends put it. He was perfectly fine, and definitely didn’t need to go out to a club of all places when he had work to do. Sure, it was his birthday, and sure, his friends wanted him to celebrate properly, but he wasn’t into this type of scene, not really. 

Nonetheless, he ended up going. Dragged along by a few of his friends and their friends to a club that featured people of all genders dancing, letting them have their preferences and freedom to choose who to spend some time with. Surprisingly, in a world where partnerships were determined by soulmate phrases, places like this did very, very well. Perhaps it was because many people didn’t bother to find their soulmates, given how large the world was, and perhaps it was simply that some people’s soulmates were platonic - a variety of reasons. None of which Siebren could use as an excuse not to come along on this little trip, not when they were already walking through the doors and into the dimly-lit, neon-decorated bar.

He wilted into a seat along the bar and ordered something to drink, looking all too much like he’d rather have a book in his hands than be here. Siebren was handed his drink by a very large, handsome looking man wearing a tight black shirt and shorts, muscles visible through the smooth fabric. He looked Siebren up and down before leaning against the bar, and -- obviously, he worked here, given the fact that he was wearing a nametag that read ‘Reinhardt’ -- smiled at him genuinely and over the din of the music, asked him very simply,

"Care for a dance?"

The words shot through Siebren like an arrow. His heart skipped, his cheeks flushed, and he was left staring at the man while a revelation washed over him.  _ Care for a dance, _ the words echoed in his head. _ Care for a dance? _

"Oh, god, not like this." Siebren said, turning his head to stare at the countertop. One of his friends raised a brow from down the bar, mouthing something that he didn’t care to understand. Siebren cleared his throat, looking back up at Reinhardt with a nervous smile.

“I will be honest,” Reinhardt said, putting his hand on the countertop to hold himself up, “I did not expect this when I came into work today.”

“Yeah, no, I… Didn’t expect this. Ever.” Siebren said, feeling all too much like he wanted to pull himself up closer to the man and -- He shook his head.

“Based on the phrasing, I always expected to meet my soulmate in a terrible situation. But this?” Reinhardt said, leaning down closer to Siebren, “This is... Much better.”

His voice was compelling. Deep, rough, and yet gentle still. His blonde hair looked purple in the lighting, but his eyes were so bright, so blue, so -- Siebren laid his hand on Reinhardt’s arm, tilting his chin up. 

“You know,” Siebren said, his heart slowing to its normal pace and his mood lightening, “I think I’ll have to agree.”

  
  


Reinhardt had pulled him away from the bar after they’d properly introduced themselves, told each other bits about themselves. The urge to simply take Reinhardt back home was strong, but Reinhardt had a better plan. He took him into the back, toward the dressing rooms -- he had a private one to himself, he told Siebren -- and before either of them could argue against the situation, they were kissing furiously on the now-closed door of the room, hands sliding over tight shirts and tongues pushing against each other.

Gentle, Reinhardt pushed Siebren to the chair in the dressing room, grinning down at him.

“I think it’s a good thing I took this job,” Reinhardt said, leaning down to kiss Siebren again. He pulled back, lips brushing against Siebren’s still. “I get to enjoy what I’ve learned with you, now, liebe.”

Siebren’s cheeks flushed further as he watched Reinhardt, eyes wide. Distantly, he heard the music from the rest of the bar through the thick walls, and the hum of the ventilation system running at its highest. Reinhardt distracted him quickly, pressing against him and rolling his hips. Siebren didn’t mind the fact that Reinhardt was so much bigger than him, didn’t mind when he straddled his hips and started moving against him. He simply slid his hands up along Reinhardt’s back, under his shirt, and dug his nails into his skin to leave tiny marks.

Leaning back, Reinhardt smiled at him, eyeing him with an all-too knowing grin as he felt Siebren’s cock through his slacks.

“Having fun?” Reinhardt asked, laughter in his voice. Siebren smiled, dizzy, and reached up for him after mumbling a quiet ‘yes’. They kissed again, teeth knocking against each other in their enthusiasm. Siebren had kissed other people in his life, sure, but kissing the man he was meant to be with was something entirely different. He felt as though he were weightless, his entire body buzzing with excitement.

Reinhardt pressed against him, looking for friction between them. Still he moved as though he were doing some sort of intricate dance, pulling away from their kiss to lean back and pull his shirt over his head. He truly was well-defined - his chest was massive, shaved clean to show off the sharp lines and edges of his body. Siebren’s hands spread over his back and travelled to his chest, groping at the hard muscle there.

Had anyone ever told Siebren that his soulmate was going to be a stripper at a club who gave him a lapdance on their first night together, he would have laughed at them. But now, faced with that exact situation, it wasn’t so far-fetched. He gasped when Reinhardt ground his hips against him in the perfect angle, sending a shiver up his spine. 

They continued like that - grinding against each other, Siebren’s hands roaming Reinhardt’s muscles and gripping him tightly, their cocks straining against their pants but neither of them caring enough to remove them. Reinhardt’s shorts were thin, revealing the outline of his cock through the black fabric. Siebren only glanced down long enough to gather that he was very well-sized and turned his gaze back up at Reinhardt, who was grinning smugly.

“Impressed?” Reinhardt said, making Siebren laugh and pull him down for another kiss. 

It was nice, not having to talk so much. It was as though their emotions and needs bounced off of each other, making it easier for them to simply  _ be _ . Siebren wondered for a moment if this was what all soulmate relationships where like when Reinhardt rolled his hips again, distracting him from the thought with a sudden jolt of pleasure. He tossed all other thoughts to the side and focused wholly on Reinhardt then, the way that he moved his body against Siebren.

Siebren’s breath came in pants as Reinhardt adjusted his positioning to grind their cocks together, still clothed. The way the fabric of his clothes rubbed against his cock was enough to bring Siebren close, mouth dropping open as precum leaked from his cock and left the fabric damp. Uncomfortable, but not enough for him to want to stop. He only let short, quick sounds leave his lips as he felt his stomach tighten.

“Close,” He breathed, and Reinhardt grunted in his ear. Seemingly, he was feeling just the same. They both went quiet, breaths puffing against each other as they drew closer to their peak when Siebren tensed, tossing his head back against the chair’s backrest as he came. He shook, twitching with the aftershocks as Reinhardt chased after him, desperate to finish in the same manner.

Siebren, dazed, lifted his head from its place and forced his eyes to focus, reaching between the two of them to cup Reinhardt’s cock through his shorts, fingers toying with his balls and deftly touching behind there, between his ass. Reinhardt made a quick, desperate sound and pushed into the feeling, encouraging Siebren’s fingers to explore and tease him further. 

When Siebren’s fingers returned to his cock, stroking him through his shorts, he pushed his hips harder against him and came with a desperate shout. He leaned forward as he jerked his hips, forcing Siebren to move his arms and wrap around his torso instead. Kisses were pressed against Siebren’s cheek and face, Reinhardt’s large arms draped over his shoulders. Minutes passed, Siebren simply running his fingers up and down Reinhardt’s back, finally finding his voice after some time to mumble against him.

“I just met you,” He said, kissing his hair. “But I know that I love you.”

“That’s how this whole soulmate thing works,” Reinhardt laughed, his voice rough. He yawned, nuzzling his head against Siebren’s cheek. “We should… We should find a place to sleep. If you’d like.”

Siebren smiled, watching Reinhardt as he leaned back. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Reinhardt’s ear, looking all too fondly at him. 

“My bed is always open.” Siebren said. “For you, at least.”


	9. Threesome - Siebren / Harold / Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these three as a poly ship.
> 
> AU where they're all in Overwatch together. The best au, actually. Let Siebren have two loving boyfriends!!

Reinhardt had walked in on many things.

He'd seen quite a few strange scenes behind closed doors, but luckily he'd been able to avoid seeing someone having sex after he'd opened a door. 

That, of course, changed once he'd gotten with both Siebren and Harold. Specifically, it changed at the exact moment he was going back to his room after a late-night workout in Overwatch's gym. He'd showered and made his way down the halls with earbuds in, gleefully matching his steps to the beat of the synth-heavy music.

His door opened and he was greeted with the sight of Siebren and Harold kissing furiously on his bed. Harold’s shirt was half-open and Siebren’s hands were sliding over his skin, and as soon as the door clicked shut, they both pulled back and stared, wide-eyed.

“Hey,” Harold said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. “Want to, uh, join us?” 

Reinhardt stared for another several moments, noting the way that Siebren’s leg was between Harold’s legs and there was an obvious bulge there, and -- he tore his eyes away and also cleared his throat.

“I think I’d love that, actually.” Reinhardt said. He dropped his earbuds on a shelf and did the same with his phone. As he approached, Siebren waved a hand and lifted himself from Harold, who pouted before being lifted as well. Siebren turned to Reinhardt and bumped their noses together before kissing him soundly, grabbing at the bottom of his tank top. He pulled it up over his head and resumed kissing him as soon as it was tossed to the floor. His hands grabbed at Reinhardt’s shoulders and drew him forward. 

“Harold, _liefste_, where do you want to be this time?” Siebren said, reaching over to run his fingers through Harold’s hair. Harold, used to being weightless, floated contentedly and leaned up into the petting, smiling.

“Middle, probably.” He said, winking at Reinhardt. Reinhardt flushed further, and Siebren maneuvered him onto the bed. He sat down, leaning back as Siebren grabbed at his shorts and pulled, exposing his cock. 

Siebren hummed in response to Harold’s words and lowered himself to Reinhardt’s cock, licking a slow stripe up the middle. Reinhardt put his hand over his mouth and Harold joined Siebren, leaning over Reinhardt’s leg to kiss at the base of his cock. They worked him to full hardness, Siebren enthusiastically lapping at the precum dribbling down the length. Harold made a face and Siebren gave him room to do the same, sucking Reinhardt’s cock halfway down his throat before pulling away.

“Lube?” Harold said, and Siebren didn’t move as he opened the drawer nearby and lifted the tube of lubricant from inside with just his strange gravity power. Harold was undressing quickly, throwing his clothing off the edge of the bed. His shirt hung over the corner of it, but he made no move to get rid of it. Siebren did the same, uncapping the lube and waving Harold over. 

Floating overtop of Reinhardt, Harold leaned down to kiss him while Siebren opened him up, fingers spreading him gently. Reinhardt kissed him with a slowness that didn’t quite match the rest of the situation, a hand raising to thumb at Harold’s chest affectionately. Harold gasped into his mouth as Siebren moved his fingers into a slightly different angle, making Reinhardt chuckle in response.

“Alright?” Reinhardt said, and Harold nodded before leaning down to nuzzle against his neck. 

“Alright,” Siebren said, and put his hands fully on Harold’s ass, spreading him apart to help guide him onto Reinhardt’s cock. He controlled the pace, watching the way Reinhardt stretched Harold open, smiling at the delighted sounds from Harold’s lips. Reinhardt made a happy noise as well, an exhale and a laugh in one. Once Harold was fully seated onto his cock, Reinhardt put his hand under his chin and brought him to eye level before kissing him once more. 

Siebren let go and floated himself at the foot of the bed where Reinhardt’s legs hung over the edge, squeezing more lube onto his fingers to work onto his cock. He eyed Reinhardt’s cock inside Harold for several moments before putting a hand on his ass once again, spreading him further to see better. Then, confident that Harold was ready, he pushed in beside Reinhardt’s cock and watched as Harold stretched further, the man breathing out a desperate keen and tucking his head against Reinhardt’s neck. Reinhardt kissed the top of his head, whispering reassurances to him.

“You’re doing so good,” Reinhardt said, and Harold whimpered. “You can take so much, look at that, _liebling_.”

“Feels really good,” Harold said, his voice breathy. Siebren made a quiet sound, pushed inside as far as he could go. The pressure was nearly unbearable, sharing such a thing with Reinhardt. He looked down, running his hand along Harold’s back in a soothing manner.

“Doesn’t hurt, Harold?” He asked, and was met with a short huff.

“No, I mean - stretches, a little uncomfortable, but… fuck,” Harold stopped abruptly, dropping his forehead onto Reinhardt’s chest. Reinhardt smiled, petting through his hair gently before looking up at Siebren. Their eyes met and they shared a soft smile, something tender and gentle that spoke more than words could.

“You tell us when you’re ready, _liebling_.” Reinhardt said. Several moments passed, and Harold leaned to kiss Reinhardt again, making a pleased sound. Siebren floated the lube over to his hand again, dripping it where he was pressed so deep into Harold, and eventually Harold began to rock his hips slowly. 

“Good,” Harold said, puffing his breath against Reinhardt’s skin. 

Siebren put his hands on Harold’s hips, pulling out of him slowly before pushing back in, shivering when he felt Reinhardt’s cock against his, pressed so close together. Harold’s mouth dropped open as he gasped, hands grasping anywhere he could on Reinhardt’s chest. Reinhardt dropped another kiss on Harold’s head before leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. 

They’d done this numerous times before, of course. There was a rhythm to it, they’d figured out - Reinhardt slowly rolled his hips and Siebren pushed in and out of Harold, the abundance of lube dripping between the three of them. Harold clawed at Reinhardt, voice reaching higher pitches with every roll of his hips. 

Soon that was all there was - hands gripping and reaching, the sound of the skin sliding together. Siebren leaned down, kissing Harold’s back as he continued fucking into him. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, given the tightness and the warmth and Reinhardt’s cock pressed against his. Harold seemed happy, making delighted sounds at every movement from either of them, content to let them do the work while he took pleasure in everything.

Still, it was too much for Siebren in that particular moment. He tried to hold back, desperately wanting to let the moment last but couldn’t, hands gripping Harold’s hips as tightly as he could as he shoved into him one last time and came, his breath leaving him in a gasp. Harold whined, shoving back against him, and Reinhardt made a surprised sound. Siebren pulled out, one hand over his face to hide his flushed cheeks. Cum leaked from where Reinhardt was still inside of Harold, slicking the way further. Siebren floated beside them, his head spinning from the intensity of his orgasm.

Reinhardt fixed him with a soft look, urging him down into a kiss. Siebren obliged, still breathing heavy. After they parted, he watched Harold enthusiastically lean up so he was riding Reinhardt properly, legs bent to hold himself up as he did so. Reinhardt’s expression turned determined, his mustache twitching upward in a grin as he put his hands on Harold’s hips and bucked up into him. Harold made a delighted sound, planting his hands on Reinhardt’s chest.

It didn’t take long for them to peak. Harold went first, his cock twitching and flushed a bright red as he came. He pushed onto Reinhardt further, determined to finish him off, and sure enough, the way Harold tightened around him and cried out brought him over the edge as well. He nearly  _ growled _ , hands holding Harold down as he arched up, filling him until he had completely finished.

Harold fell onto Reinhardt’s chest, breathing heavily. Siebren leaned over, kissing his forehead, and laughed.

“Wonderful, Harold. You did wonderful.” Siebren said. Harold made a noise in response, unable to form words. 

“I think I might have broken him.” Reinhardt laughed, stroking Harold’s hair. Siebren shrugged.

It took another few minutes, but eventually Harold regained enough control of himself to lift off of Reinhardt. He was a mess, but thankfully Reinhardt was willing to help out with a hand under him and a kiss to his temple, lifting him from the bed. Siebren floated along behind him, making a quick joke about a workout and the three of them needing another shower as they headed for the bathroom. 


	10. Medical Play - Siebren / OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niccolò, my Overwatch OC, works as a therapist / medical doctor for Overwatch. In this, Siebren has been rescued from Talon and brought into Overwatch's care, and Niccolò is the one watching over him and making sure he's healthy.
> 
> Here's his tag on my blog to give you a good look at Nic, since I didn't want to spend word count describing him when I could be describing what he's doing.
> 
> https://mister-mundee.tumblr.com/tagged/niccolo
> 
> This ventures away slightly from full-on medical play and more into electrostimulation and sex as therapy. I've never done or written anything with electric play before, so this was an experience in itself. I did a bit of research before writing this and I can only hope I'm doing it justice. Hope this is alright, and I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Be sure to let me know whether or not you like Nic and if you'd like to see him again!! He's my favorite of my Overwatch OCs.

Niccolò had been hesitant on starting anything with Siebren. Sure, Siebren had expressed interest first and had made the first move, but as he’d been helping the poor man through his trauma at the hands of Talon, he felt responsible for his well-being. But Siebren was so incredibly sweet to him, letting Niccolò set the pace of their relationship from the nervous first tread into new territory to where they were now. 

And where they were now was in Niccolò’s private room, the doors locked and shut and Athena alerted to not let anyone in under any circumstances. Siebren happily lay with his torso over a leather footrest, his knees on the ground and legs spread. He’d been undressed for some time already and his hands were bound in front of him.

“Should you need to be let out of your bindings, just let me know.” Niccolò had said, and Siebren had promised that he would be fine; taking control of something that had scared him before was just part of his healing process. 

This entire situation was a part of his healing process. Letting himself be taken care of, letting someone he trusted have control over him was new and strange and just fine, really, Siebren assured Niccolò. He would be fine, if only because he trusted Niccolò so fully, both as his doctor and his partner. 

( Therapist, Niccolò had corrected him. Siebren only shrugged. )

Siebren adjusted his posture, waiting for the touch he knew was coming. Niccolò, for his part, had opted to keep his clothes on but had unbuttoned his shirt to slide a thin metal rod into the waistband of his pants to rest upon his hip. It connected to a cord he'd plugged in, and he made sure everything was functioning with a gentle brush of his fingers against Siebren's ass. Siebren flinched; not out of fear, but a reaction to the sudden ( gentle ) shock to his skin.

"Alright?" Niccolò asked, and Siebren nodded. Pleased with the reaction, Niccolò picked up a silver glove from where he'd set the case containing the wand he'd strapped to himself. He slipped it onto his hand, giving him a quick current directly to his fingers. Beside Siebren once again, he dragged his fingers slowly up his body, making Siebren shiver.

He was gentle. Just as he was in everything. 

Siebren squirmed, making no sound as pinpricks of electricity popped against his back. Sparks weren't visible in the average daylight of the room, but they were felt, quick snaps against his skin. A drag of his fingertips across the dip in his back bought a huff from his lips. Fingertips dragged lower, tingling his skin. He mumbled something under his breath, a quiet murmur of appreciation before arching into Niccolò’s hand.

“Very good, Siebren, very good.” Niccolò said, his voice gentle and encouraging. He held his hand an inch over Siebren’s ass, tapping his fingertips against his skin not quite in a repetitive pattern - just unpredictable enough that Siebren didn’t know when the next shock would come.

Niccolò looked down, watching Siebren’s cock jump with every other shock. He slid his hand lower, between his legs, gently running a finger over his balls. Siebren jerked forward, gasping, and laid his head down between his arms.

“Doing okay?” Niccolò said, and Siebren nodded into his arms. “Do you want me to touch you more?”

Siebren nodded. Niccolò waited until Siebren vocally assured him he wanted more, taking care in the way he did so. The angle was strange on his wrist, but he reached down and slowly slid his hand over Siebren’s cock, the gentle tingles of electricity running over the sensitive skin there. It twitched in his hand and Siebren made a pleased noise, something between a huff and a moan. He worked him slowly at an even pace, his mustache twitching upward in a smile when Siebren turned his head and aimed a gentle smile up his way.

"There you go, there you go…" Niccolò said, his voice gentle, hand stroking Siebren's cock as his hips began to rock into the motion. Precum leaked from his cock onto the leather footrest, and Niccolò was grateful it’d be an easy cleanup. "You're doing so good, Siebren, I'm very proud of you."

Siebren whimpered at the praise, but his smile didn’t falter. Niccolò increased his pace, watching his expression as he got him off, enjoying the way his legs tensed and his hips pushed forward with every stroke. 

“Go on,  _ caro _ , let go.” Niccolò whispered, leaning closer to Siebren’s ear. Knowing the way that the current ran through him, he avoided touching him in any other places than where he intended to run a spark through. Disappointing, only in the sense that he wanted desperately to kiss him, but that could wait. 

Siebren’s hips jerked faster, his body tensing and cheeks flushing as he inched closer to his orgasm. Niccolò encouraged him with sweet words, praising him and letting the gentle electric flow do half the work of his hand. Finally, Siebren pushed his head between his arms once again and cried out, his orgasm shaking through his body. Niccolò stroked him through it, waiting until he’d finished and he’d begun to soften once more. Only then did Niccolò pull his hand away and flip the switch on the device to turn it off.

Siebren lay, chest heaving with exerted breaths as he came down from his high. Niccolò made sure to get rid of any excess electricity running through him before kneeling down in front of Siebren and undoing the cuffs on his wrists, kissing them as he unclasped them.

“You did very good,  _ mio caro. _ ” Hands slid up Siebren’s arms, fingers kneading at the muscles of his shoulders. “Relaxed, now?”

After a few moments of processing what he’d been asked, Siebren nodded slowly. He shifted, knees on the ground, and leaned off the footrest. Niccolò took his place, sitting down upon it with his legs on either side of Siebren’s body, pulling his head to his abdomen and running his fingers over the scarring on the back of his head. A kiss was gently pressed to Niccolò’s exposed skin, getting a chuckle out of him.


	11. Tattoos / Piercings - Siebren / Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me. I had this au planned for a while, can't believe the first I'm writing of it is smut. 
> 
> Anyway, flowershop / tattoo shop au, Siebren is a tattoo artist with the other Talon members, and Reinhardt runs a flower shop with Brigitte as his apprentice. Siebren's got some sick tattoos in this.

The man in the tattoo shop across the street had some of the most detailed work Reinhardt had ever seen. Each morning as they passed each other to open up their shops, he’d glance at his arms and see something new. Yesterday, he’d noticed an equation blending into the swirls of a galaxy along his forearm, and that morning he’d seen the top of what looked to be a black hole on his back where his tank top dipped lower than usual.

He’d wondered for some time just how much of the man was covered in ink. He hadn’t ever expected to get an answer to that.

He’d decided the previous week that he’d muster up the courage and head inside, ask about pricing for a tattoo design he’d been scribbling and having his apprentice look over for him ( his goddaughter, actually, but she worked with him in the flower shop and had a better hand at art than he did ). Reinhardt closed up his shop early and sent Brigitte home to her parents, strolling across the narrow street to head into the tattoo parlor. 

After talking to the woman sitting behind the counter ( an Irish woman with some interesting purple tattoos on one of her arms and nails that looked like they could shred him to bits ) he’d been told to wait around for Siebren to get done with the client he was with. So he sat down and admired the artwork on the walls, clutching the design Brigitte had finished for him in his hands. After twenty minutes of marvelling at the tattoo designs and the photos of piercings all over the shop, Siebren appeared with a young man in tow, a large gauze taped to his leg. The young man thanked Siebren for his work and headed out, and Siebren approached Reinhardt with a smile.

“Oh, you’re the one that runs the shop across the street!” He said, cheerful, and Reinhardt recognized a Dutch accent when he heard one. “Your arrangements are always beautiful.”

“Thank you!” Reinhardt said, beaming, and stood. He and Siebren were nearly the same height, which wasn’t something he encountered often. Looking over the man’s tattoos, he saw imagery of stars and constellations, numbers and symbols blended into the vibrant colors. How he’d achieved such beautiful coloration, Reinhardt wasn’t sure - most tattoos he saw were faded in color. 

“Are you in here to visit, or….” Siebren asked, and Reinhardt blinked before letting out an audible ‘Oh!’ and bringing forward his paper.

“I wanted to ask about getting this… As a tattoo, of course.” Siebren took the paper and looked it over, scrutinizing the design. A set of knight’s armor, overgrown with plants and flowers of various kinds.

“Where would you be getting this?” Siebren asked, and Reinhardt hesitated.

“I was thinking up here,” He said, and pointed to his upper arm. “But if you think there’s a better place to put it…”

“Well, you certainly have quite the canvas to work with,” Siebren smiled, and Reinhardt found himself blushing at the compliment - especially when directed his way with a sly look and a wink. “It wouldn’t look too bad on your shoulder. Unless you wanted it bigger, across your back… But with your muscle definition, I think that may be a less desirable option.”

“Why’s that?” Reinhardt asked.

“Covering up something like that with a full image would be a shame.” Siebren said, and behind the counter, the Irish woman snorted her coffee. Blinking, Siebren waved Reinhardt to follow him, and they meandered into the back rooms of the shop, into a room with bright lighting and clean equipment.

“I’m not bringing you back here to start anything,” Siebren said, closing the door behind them, “Just to get away from Moira. She’s a little strange.”

“I can tell.” Reinhardt said, and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Siebren sat at one next to a pull-out desk, laying the image on the table in front of him. 

“This is a really beautiful design - did you draw it yourself?” He asked, and Reinhardt shook his head.

“No, my goddaughter did. It’s special to me, so I wanted it done as well as possible.”

“She’s a talented artist. This has deep meaning to you, then?” Siebren asked, and looked up at Reinhardt, who flushed and looked away.

“Yes, it’s -- I was in the military for some time, and my… Mentor was killed in battle. The suit of armor was his thing, you see, and the flowers…” He paused.

“It’s a commemorative piece, then.” Siebren said, and ran a finger along the lines of the drawing. Reinhardt nodded slowly.

“That’s sweet. Often I get people trying to say they want their partner’s names on them, or… Of course, I steer people away from such decisions. This, however… He was obviously important to you. I think it would be a beautiful memorial.” Siebren spoke softly, and Reinhardt smiled.

“Thank you.” Reinhardt said, and leaned back in his seat. “I was worried that it might be… Strange. Or something.”

“No, no. I think it’s beautiful.” Siebren quietly took the paper and began to put it away before realising and asked, “Do you mind if I keep this here? That way when we decide to start, you don’t have to remember it.”

“That’s fine,” he replied. Just as he began to open his mouth to ask if they could schedule something, Moira knocked on the door and poked her head in.

“I’m closing up for the night. Have fun with your new boytoy.” She said, and Reinhardt stammered as Siebren put his face in his hands. “Also, Gabe is coming in tomorrow to cover my shift. And Akande should be in, too.”

“Goodnight, Moira.” Siebren said, and sighed as she left. The lights outside the hall flipped off and the sound of the front door closing rang through the shop until everything was silent once more and Siebren clapped his hands together.

“Anyway. Sorry about her. She’s… Something.” He said, apologizing, and Reinhardt shook his head.

“It is alright, really. Brigitte teases me about how often I stare over here!” Reinhardt laughed, and then paused as his face flushed. “I mean - because I keep wanting to see your tattoos, and… Ah.”

It was Siebren’s turn to flush red, then, to the tips of his ears. 

“My… Really?” He said, and laughed when Reinhardt nodded. “If you’re curious, I can show you the rest. My back was done by Moira and one of our other artists, Gabriel.”

Reinhardt tilted his head, and his curious expression must have been enough, as Siebren stood and pulled off his tank top. His front had a dripping effect of purple running down his chest, fading into pale pink constellations that looked as though they were slowly disappearing into his pale skin tone. Reinhardt’s gaze paused on his nipples, caught by a glint of silver. Pierced. He cleared his throat as Siebren turned, showing the back of his tattoos. Where his arms were covered in galaxies and equations, his back faded into a swirling of colors into a black hole design, complete darkness surrounded by a thin ring of white.

“That’s very impressive,” Reinhardt breathed, and Siebren smiled as he turned back around. Looking at him up and down once more, Reinhardt noticed a peek of something at the waist of his pants, and he couldn’t help the curious look as his eyes caught that, as well.

“There’s more,” Siebren said with a wink, “But I think I should ask you for a drink first.”

“Or,” Reinhardt said, his mouth suddenly dry. He licked his lips. “I could take you for drinks later.”

Siebren looked to be genuinely contemplating that. After a long moment, he grinned, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops on his jeans.

“Tempting.” Siebren said, stepping closer to Reinhardt. “And what will we do beforehand, then, just… Admire the artwork?”

“Could admire more than that,” Reinhardt said, and put his hands on Siebren’s hips. Siebren willingly moved forward, sliding his hands onto Reinhardt’s face to tilt his head upward before leaning down to kiss him. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, more something fueled by a hunger neither of them had realised was there until they’d crossed that line. Reinhardt’s fingers gripped Siebren’s hips, tight, and they breathed into each other’s mouths as they pulled back.

“Tongue piercing, really?” Reinhardt said, breathless, and Siebren stuck his tongue out fully. Sure enough, there was a silver ball in his tongue.

“I’ve had a lot done.” Siebren said, ducking down to kiss him again. Now, Reinhardt could fully appreciate the feeling of kissing with a piercing in the mix. Metal wasn’t something he ever thought he’d enjoy in kissing, but when Siebren’s tongue rolled against his and he had a chance to play with the piercing, he realised he really, really enjoyed it. They parted again and Reinhardt rubbed his thumbs into Siebren’s hips.

“Should we be doing this in here?” Reinhardt asked, and Siebren pulled a face.

“Tell you what.” Siebren said, grabbing his tank top from where he’d tossed it. “My place isn’t too far from here. A ten minute walk. If you’d like…”

Reinhardt stood, nodding, and Siebren laughed. They left the shop and headed for Siebren’s place, their pace hurried but somehow comfortable, hands clasped together in the slowly-cooling summer air. Reinhardt learned more about Siebren on the way there, that his side-passion was astrophysics, and he had a cat named after the letter Sigma. Fitting, somehow.

His place really wasn’t that far - at the pace they walked, they made it there in no time at all and Siebren unlocked the door with excited hands, urging Reinhardt in after him and toward his bedroom. Reinhardt barely bothered to look around the house ( neat and tidy from what he did gather, but he was too focused on having his hands on Siebren and getting his own clothes off, leaving a trail down the hall ) until they were in his bedroom, the door swung open and a hairless cat darting from the chair and into the hall.

He’d ask to see the cat later. For now, Reinhardt was focused on pushing Siebren onto his bed so he could kiss his throat and chest, focusing on his nipples just to learn what it felt like to suck on the piercings. Siebren moaned - legitimately moaned - and held Reinhardt down onto his chest as he did so, encouraging him to continue. So he did, flattening his tongue against his nipple before playing with the piercing, feeling the metal flick against his tongue.

“Does that feel that good?” Reinhardt asked, and Siebren nodded quickly.

“Sensitive, but…  _ Mijn god _ , if I don’t love it.” He brushed his hands through Reinhardt’s hair before pulling him up for a kiss once again, moaning into the open-mouthed kisses they shared as Reinhardt’s hands slid up his sides and over his nipples. His body shivered unconsciously, his back arching into Reinhardt’s touches. 

When he pulled away from the kisses once again, Reinhardt went for his neck, biting and licking red marks into his skin. 

“Since you’re on top right now,” Siebren said, gripping Reinhardt’s upper arms, “Reach into the drawer up there.”

Reinhardt did as he was told, reaching into the drawer to the left of the bed. Inside, there were a few loose condom packets and a half-empty tube of lube, along with what looked to be vibrators and a couple other small toys.

“I don’t have to be on top,” Reinhardt said, and sat back to open the lube. A curious expression passed over Siebren’s face, a raised brow and hands creeping up Reinhardt’s thighs.

“Oh?” He asked, smiling as Reinhardt smiled down at him. “You think you’d want to….”

“I haven’t in some time,” Reinhardt admitted, adjusting his posture so he was up on his knees, squeezing lube onto his fingers. “But it’s a nice thought.”

“Be my guest,” Siebren said, watching intently as Reinhardt reached behind himself and began opening himself up, his cock hanging lazily and half-hard, interested. He shut his eyes, breathing slow as he worked himself open, and Siebren licked his lips as he shifted. 

When Reinhardt was sure he was ready - and had brushed a nice spot inside of him a few times, urging soft noises from his mouth - he manuevered off of Siebren and lay down, letting him get up and position himself between his legs. He looked down at Siebren’s cock, surprised there were no piercings there, and his expression must have shown his surprise because Siebren laughed as he opened a condom and rolled it on.

“Had piercings there at one point,” He said, bringing Reinhardt’s legs up onto his shoulders, “Made topping uncomfortable. And don’t try oral with those and a tongue piercing.”

Reinhardt winced, and Siebren laughed again, running his hand over his chest apologetically.

“Sorry. Here, maybe this will make you feel better.” He said, and lined himself up to push inside, slow and gentle. Reinhardt leaned his head back, shutting his eyes as he let himself get used to the feeling. Bigger than his fingers, stretching him in ways that he hadn’t been stretched in some time. 

“Better?” Siebren asked, and Reinhardt nodded. So much better, he wanted to say, but all he could manage was a slow exhale and a content grin. Siebren’s fingers toyed with his nipples, retaliation for his treatment earlier, and after Reinhardt was obviously comfortable and adjusted, he pulled out nearly all the way, sliding back in at a slow pace.

“ _ Scheisse _ ,” Reinhardt said, his voice weak. He tensed his legs on Siebren’s shoulders, and Siebren turned his head to kiss his calf. They continued at a gentle pace for some time until Reinhardt began rolling his hips with the thrusts, hands grabbing at Siebren’s hands and arms anywhere he could reach. Slowly but surely, Siebren’s pace increased until he was holding Reinhardt’s legs for support to slam into him, leaving Reinhardt gasping and dropping his arms to grip at the bedsheets. 

One of Reinhardt’s legs left Siebren’s shoulder, exposing his tattoo. Spread wider, Reinhardt groaned in the back of his throat and put a hand on his cock, stroking himself in time with Siebren’s thrusts. 

“Harder,” Reinhardt said, opening his eyes to look up at Siebren, whose face was flushed and brows furrowed in determination. He received a grunt in response before Siebren gripped his leg with a surprisingly powerful grip and adjusted his hips to get a better angle, slamming into him hard enough to create a loud slapping noise with each thrust, reddening his skin.

“Like that?” Siebren said, and Reinhardt couldn’t form words, instead nodding as he gripped his leaking cock. “Should have stopped in my shop sooner.” 

“ _ Ja, please, _ ” Reinhardt gasped, looking down at where Siebren was fucking into him, licking his lips. It was then he actually saw the curls of purple along his hips following the ‘v’ of his abdomen, but that was all he could see from his angle. He wasn’t sure just how to ask someone he’d just met - and was having sex with so quickly - how to keep talking, but Siebren seemed to get the idea. He shoved deep into Reinhardt, pausing for a few long moments, collecting himself.

“Mm,” Came Siebren’s voice as he let Reinhardt’s other leg drop from his shoulder, leaning down to him to kiss him again. He began thrusting again as his tongue slid into Reinhardt’s mouth, the grin on his face evident as he did so. “I don’t do this sort of thing often, but… I definitely would have offered this earlier, for you.”

“I’d be stupid not to say yes to this,” Reinhardt said, sighing as Siebren pressed kisses against his throat. 

“If I get another chance,” Siebren breathed, nudging his nose against Reinhardt’s bearded chin, “I think I want that monster of a cock inside me.”

Reinhardt flushed further, if possible, and laughed gently. 

“Take me for a drink first,” He said, and Siebren leaned back to give another good thrust, making him moan, open-mouthed. 

“I will, don’t you worry,” Siebren said, and resumed his pace from earlier. As he did so, Reinhardt’s hand moved faster on his cock, bringing him closer to his orgasm at a very fast pace. Soon enough, he was rolling his hips again, meeting Siebren’s thrusts with short gasps, chasing his peak with no other thought in his mind. Catching on, Siebren fucked into him as evenly paced as he could, watching the way Reinhardt stroked his cock until he fell off that edge and shouted, bucking his hips. He tightened around Siebren, so suddenly that it left Siebren muttering a quick ‘fuck’ and pushing inside him as far as he could, thrusting so minutely through Reinhardt’s orgasm in an attempt to finish just as quickly.

Reinhardt dropped his hand from his cock and into the mess on his abdomen, eyes glazed over with pleasure as he looked up at Siebren. Purposefully, he squeezed his legs tighter together and in turn made Siebren gasp, thrust several more times, and then stop as he gasped out a desperate sound as he came. Siebren’s hips rolled in tiny motions until he’d fucked through his orgasm completely, pulling out and staring down at Reinhardt.

Panting, Siebren collected himself and stripped the condom from his cock, dropping it into a trash bin next to his bed and collapsing on top of Reinhardt. Strong arms wrapped around him, kisses pressed beside his temple. He felt sweaty, his hair damp and he could tell Reinhardt was in much the same boat. Too tired to do anything about it, he nudged himself up under his chin and breathed deeply.

Hands were soon on his arms and shoulders, tracing the galaxies inked there. He chuckled, turning his gaze up to smile at Reinhardt, who made an effort to meet his eyes with a content expression.

“Sleep, first,” Siebren said, stretching, and laid his head on Reinhardt’s shoulder. “Then we can get those drinks.” 

Reinhardt nodded, nuzzling into Siebren’s sweat-damp hair. 

“Perhaps also a shower,” He suggested, and smiled at the laugh that got him.


End file.
